The present invention is concerned with cytoprotective compounds, many of which are phenolic derivatives characterized by a substituted phenol having certain conjugated bonds, also referred to herein as a “conjugated phenol.”
Compositions of the invention are active in certain experimental models that predict efficacy in, for example, certain ischemic or inflammatory conditions, including but not limited to stroke, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, and skin disorders characterized by inflammation or oxidative damage. The invention is therefore related to the use of the cytoprotective derivatives in such conditions.
Various agents have heretofore been provided for such conditions. In one group of compounds, the substituted stilbenes (e.g., including resveratrol and its derivatives), many if not all of the possible positions have been disclosed as substituted with various moieties for use as cosmetics, antioxidants, fungicides and as pharmaceutical active agents for the treatment of dermatological conditions, inflammation, menopause, diabetes, cell growth inhibition, protection against UV damage, antimicrobial agents and the like (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,468; 5,547,983; 5,565,191; and 6,147,121). It has, however, remained desired to provide new, improved and more specifically targeted therapies for conditions characterized by oxidative stress, and particularly, for providing protection in the event of cerebral ischemia or ultraviolet exposure; especially desired are agents that are effective even if first administered after a significant period of time (e.g., about 5 or more hours) following an ischemic or oxidative insult.